


Wet Frocks

by Traxits



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair gets a peek at the girls doing laundry! Nothing explicit, just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Frocks

He was certain that he was dreaming, and he couldn't help but rub his eyes a few times, just to make certain. But every time he opened them back up, the scene before them had not changed, not wavered. The two women were still in the water, their frocks soaked all the way up to the collar as they splashed and laughed.

Morrigan was sitting on a wide flat rock near the pool of water, a faint smile on her face as she folded some of the clothes that had managed to dry. Leliana and Faedra had been scrubbing their tunics until a mischevious grin had lit the sister's face. She had waited until Faedra looked back to the tunic in her hand, and then she had pounced, shoving the mage into the water, laughing as she rose to the surface, sputtering and indignant.

Something had lit Morrigan's face then, and her foot planted itself firmly--but not harshly--in the middle of Leliana's back, shoving her out into the water just as easily. Faedra had snorted, laughing helplessly as she treaded water, her frock bubbling up around her. Leliana had spun around to stare at Morrigan, who quickly had relocated herself far enough away from the edge of the water that she wasn't at a risk.

Not to mention, she'd rapidly picked up all of the dry clothing they had, ensuring her safety from the water. No one wanted to wait for the clothes to dry _again_. Now, the two women were still in the water, splashing one another and giggling. For just a moment, it was easy to forget that the darkness still plagued the land, that the darkspawn at that very moment were somewhere, probably slaughtering a small village and burning it to the ground on their way north.

He lowered himself to the ground slowly, not wanting to alert any of them to his presence. To be honest, the last thing that he wanted was for Faedra to see him staring like some lech. He'd only just gotten the woman to the point of trusting him. And hell, he realized suddenly, they were all trusting him in a way he wasn't used to. Perhaps it was Leliana's influence, but as soon as they had left Lothering, their group had reached some point of understanding, even though they had doubled in size.

The mabari and Sten growled at each other, attracting Alistair's attention for just a moment before he looked back, drawing a deep breath. He didn't want this moment to end. He just wanted to crouch there, on the slight ridge overlooking the water, and watch as Faedra giggled and relaxed and splashed Leliana. Words were exchanged between the women, but he wasn't close enough to hear them, and he watched, wetting his lower lip with the tip of his tongue as the mage drifted over to the other woman.

In the water, their loose tunics billowed around them, causing an almost comical effect of white and grey fluttering around them. Leliana lifted Faedra's hair out of the way, and her hands lightly fluttered over her shoulders, fingers rubbing and working out tension that everyone knew had to be there. He swallowed thickly, and just as suddenly as he had happened upon the view below him, the women were climbing out of the water.

The wet frocks that billowed and fluttered around them in the water clung in the most indecent manner the moment they stepped out. He found his breath caught in his throat as he looked at them both, the wet, greying fabric following and accenting every curve and turn and angle of their bodies. The two were still playfully shoving each other, and he found himself far too bothered to keep looking.

A dark flush lit his face, and he turned away, dragging in his ragged breaths. There was a tightness coiled low in his belly, and he fairly trembled from the sheer arousal flooding him. He looked up to meet the mabari's gaze, and he offered a crooked smile. "You won't tell her, will you?" he murmured, and he reached out a hand to the dog.

It moved closer to him, peering over the edge at the sight below, and a strange noise escaped the hound. Had Alistair not known better, he'd have called it a laugh. He felt a faint giggle escape him, and he quickly stifled it, glancing down to see if Morrigan had heard him. He didn't think so, as she was offering Faedra a little smile, and she seemed sufficiently distracted.

"Let's get out of here; we really don't want to get caught like this." The mabari must have agreed, for he quietly slipped away, and after one last peek at the drenched women, Alistair followed.


End file.
